


Behind Closed Doors

by Queen_Nayla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Book Nerd Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Nerd Niall, Porn Star Harry, Porn Star Louis, Uni Ashton, Uni Leigh-Anne, Uni Niall, Uni Perrie, Uni Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an innocent boy gets all A's works at the book store has all good friends</p>
<p>Until he stumbles upon a website where he watches a video of a very interesting boy showing very interesting things, and then he can't stop his life is revolved around that boy.</p>
<p>Niall isn't so innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Site

“Good night Niall” Perrie Niall’s manager says.  
“Good night Perrie, see you tomorrow” Niall says.  
“Are you sure you’re ok with being alone?” she asks.  
“Yeah now go before you’re late” Niall says.  
“I’ll tell Zayn you said hi” she says.  
“Thanks, and if Liam is there tell him I finished the book” I say.  
“Will do” she says, grabbing her jacket and leaving the store Niall watches her leave.  
Niall was bored which wasn’t unusual when he was working the night shift on campus at the book shelf, while all his other friends partied or slept he was stuck rearranging books and dusting high shelves. He sits at the front counter eating a bag of chips and surfing the internet.   
Need more entertainment in your life?   
An ad pops up.  
“Sure…” Niall says, as if the computer could understand.  
Then come enjoy, this sexy cam   
“Oh no” Niall says, attempting to X out but clicks on it accidently click on the ad and it takes him to a website where a video pops up, Niall stares at the screen then looks around the store as if anyone was going to walk in, he clicks the video enlarging the video.   
A boy about Niall’s age walks onto screen in nothing but his black boxers, his body littered with tattoo’s Niall would never get tattoos; he had curly hair and a dimply smile. He sits on the bed when another boy with a little less tattoos and feathery brown hair walks into the shot only in his boxers he had a nice arse, he climbs onto the bed and they start kissing roughly the curly one pushes the feathery haired and starts palming him, Niall blushes looking around the room.  
“Fuck Louis” the curly haired boy, moans Niall looks back at the screen as the feathery hair boy grinds hard on the curly haired boy. The feathery haired boy moans throwing his head back as curly boy palms Louis.   
“Right there Harry right there….” Louis moans, so curly boys name is Harry. Soon enough the boys were both naked and Louis was riding Harry, moaning an cursing like nobody’s business Niall face is hot, and red and he’s looking down at his knees. When the video ended Niall quickly X out of the link his face incredibly hot, he runs his hand over his face before he begins to lock up, when he gets back to his dorm Ashton sits on the bed with his girlfriend Leigh-Anne.  
“Hi Leigh, Hi Ashton” Niall says, setting his stuff down.  
“HI Ni” Leigh-Anne says.  
“Long day” Ashton asks, Niall nods falling onto the bed.  
“That means I should get going, bye babe” Leigh-Anne says, getting up and leaving.  
“Bye” Niall mumbles, the door closes and Niall takes his shoes and shirt off.  
“How was your day?” Ashton says.  
“Long…. And um…. Do you watch…. Do watch… never mind” Niall says, Ashton chuckles.  
“Watch what?” Ashton says; Niall sits up.  
“It’s just I was online and an ad popped up for a website….” Niall says; Ashton smirks.  
“A porn website” Ashton smirks.  
“Yes…” Niall says, Ashton laughs.  
“Of course I’ve watched porn, I am a teenage boy” Ashton answers.  
“Well I haven’t that’s…. that’s dirty” Niall blushes.  
“Awe your so cute NI” Ashton says.  
“Am not” Niall protest.  
“So you’re saying you’ve never watched porn, ever?” Ashton says; Niall shakes his head.  
“Nope” Niall says.  
“Adorable” Ashton says.  
“Whatever” Niall says falling back.

In the morning Niall goes to all his morning classes, before walking over to the book store when he walks in Perrie sits behind the counter and Zayn stands in front of it and they make out.   
“Good afternoon” Niall says, clearing his throat Perrie pulls away looking at Niall.  
“Good after noon, Ni” Perrie says.  
“Aye mate” Zayn says, Niall walks behind the counter putting down his bag.  
“Was I interrupting anything?” Niall says.  
“No” Perrie says, before Zayn could say anything.  
“I was actually about to leave” Zayn says.  
“Well bye…” Niall says.  
“I’ll walk you out” Perrie says, walking around to Niall walking outside, Niall watches Perrie get into Zayn’s car and knows that she is not going to be back for at least an hour or two. So Niall decides to go back on the internet, when the same ad pops up again Niall looks back outside before clicking the ad and this time another video pops up Niall clicks it.   
“Good afternoon guys, I hoped you liked last night’s video you little Pervs” Harry says, his haired pulled back with a head band he had a loose white wife beater on and a smug look on his face. “I just wanted to say for the couple weeks I will be alone until I find someone else because Louis is going through some stuff, sorry to say” Harry says.  
Niall stares at the screen and knows this is an addictions he’s started.


	2. New people

Niall sits with his back against his head board his laptop on his lap, Leigh-Anne took Ashton for a nightcap at her house, so Niall was all alone. Niall masturbated for the first time last week and he was totally terrified but laid out, he sticks his hands in his pants watching an old video of Harry smashing into Louis. Niall strokes his length slowly watching Harry grunt and groan; Niall closes his eyes throwing his head back breathing heavily when he releasing into his hand and pants. He cleans himself up a bit then closes the laptop putting it on the side table. Niall cleans up the clothes and sits on the bed looking down at his hands, he has a serious problem and he doesn’t know how to stop.

Niall rest his head on the counter tapping his foot on the counter, when the book store door opens.  
“Good afternoon” Niall yawns, not bothered to look up. Last night he was up all night doing homework then skyping his brother and mum about when he was going to visit, then he watched a couple of videos of Harry. Before going to sleep he slept through his first two morning classes which luckily were just review day so he didn’t have to pay attention.  
“Um excuse me” someone says, Niall looks up and tries not to gasp and Louis looking at him the boy that always rode Harry in the videos.  
“Y-yes…” Niall says.  
“I was looking for a book, for one of my classes could you help?” he asks, Niall nods blushing because he’s acting stupid. Niall walks from behind the counter.  
“What’s the book?” Niall says.  
“Um” Louis mumbles holding out a piece of paper. Niall reads the three books and nods walking towards the book shelf getting a step stool Niall steps up. “You have a nice body, where are you from?” Louis asks Niall blushes.  
“Ireland….Mullingar” Niall answers, getting the books from the top shelf.  
“Doncaster, England” Louis says, Niall gets the book stepping off.  
“Nice….” Niall says, handing Louis the books.  
“Thanks… Nice meeting you Niall” Louis says, Niall nods turning and walking back behind the counter.  
“You just moved?” Niall asks.  
“Yeah, where I was wasn’t ok anymore and I was doing things I wasn’t really proud of so I moved….” Louis says, shrugging.   
Yeah… Bending over for a boy  
“Oh….Ok” Niall says.   
“What’s your major?” Louis asks.  
“Music” Niall says.  
“That’s nice… Maybe you could play me something sometime” Louis flirts Niall blush ringing up the books.  
“We’ll see” Niall says, Louis smirks and rips a piece of paper from the edge of a notebook grabbing a pen he writes something down.   
“Call me” Louis winks, turning and leaving the store after grabbing his books.   
That totally just happened  
That night Niall looked from his computer to his phone and back again deciding whether to contact Louis or not, it would be weird since he knows everything what he did he feels like a pervert. So he just logs onto the internet and logs onto the random dating site his mother signed him up for called FindLoveInSkool.com. I scroll through pictures and people who checked out my profile and roll my eyes half of them are girls who look like they party every day when a new one pops up.  
Hey beautiful   
Niall blushes.   
Hi  
Where are you from cute stuff, what campus?   
Eastern westward  
That’s a mouthful…. How about we meet up  
Meet up?  
Yes so I can show you a few things  
Like what  
You’ll see meet me here 333 Fin west park  
Niall blushes  
“What’s up Niall” Ashton says, walking into the room.  
“I need your advice” Niall says, Leigh-Anne walking behind him.  
“Sure?” they both say.  
“I am on that stupid college dating site my mum set me up on…. And this guy wants to meet up with me should I go?” Niall asks.   
“Do you want to?” Ashton says.  
“You should” Leigh-Anne says.  
“What?” Niall says.  
“Try something new for a change…. You only live once Niall so make every day worth it” Leigh-Anne says.  
“Thanks Leigh…. I’m going to go” Niall says, standing up.  
“Leigh you better not get my roommate killed” Ashton says, Leigh laughs kissing his nose.   
“I will see you later don’t wait up” Niall says.  
“Hopefully” Ashton says.  
“Ash stop that” Leigh says, Niall slips on shoes messes his hair up before leaving the room not before grabbing his rape whistle, phone, keys, and pepper spray.  
“Never to safe” Niall says, Ashton laughs.


	3. Mystery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO Niall meets up with Mystery boy  
> whoever it is  
> and they have a little fun

Niall drives to the street, parking he gets out and starts walking when he sees a figure standing under a lamppost, Niall starts to panic he walks over to him. When he sees him; Harry.

“You’re cuter in person” Harry says, smiling.

“Th-thanks” Niall says.

“Come on sweet thing, ready for a good time?” he says, smirking.

“Th-this is my first time” Niall stammers.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be a en expert… plus I love virgins” he says, turning back smiling. they walk to a not so big house he opens the door and they walk inside he closes the door walking them into the living room Harry sits down pulling Niall down. Niall looks around the living room. “So tell me about you” Harry says; Niall looks over at him.

“I have a roommate… who knows I am gone…” Niall blurts out, Harry laughs then scoots over.

“There is no reason to be nervous sweet things…. We can go nice a slow” Harry says, whispering the last part his eyes lock with Niall’s sending a shiver down his back. Then Harry closes the space between them kissing him, he snakes his arm around Niall’s small waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss and Niall is letting him, Harry pulls away and Niall follows his lip whimpering from the lost. “Let’s get this shirt off” Harry smirks, taking Niall’s shirt and pulling it over the blondes head, Harry looks at the smooth paleness of the boy, then he takes his shirt off. 

Niall looks at the tattoo’s that he only got the view of the body littered with tattoo’s that he’d seen on the computer. He couldn't help himself he reached out tracing his fingers and Harry smiles, pushing Niall down gently leaning down catching his laps, Niall’s finger still tracing tattoos. Then he starts kissing down his neck.  
“You’re body so smooth…” Harry whispers, with every kiss. Harry’s kisses get lower and Niall whimpers at Harry’s cold lips touching his warm body. Harry hooks his fingers on Niall’s pants and boxers look up at him. “Do you want me to keep going?” Harry whispers, Niall nods and Harry pulls both the boxers and the pants throwing it back. Niall’s length hit’s his stomach and Harry smirks knowing he did that, Niall shoves his hand in his mouth as Harry takes him into his mouth; Niall starts bucking his hips Harry holding him down with his hand. Harry pulls away with a pop making Niall whimper. “This may sting just a tad love” Harry whispers, before shoving his index finger into Niall’s puckered pink whole, Niall lets out a little moan.

“Harry…” Niall breaths.

“You like that baby?” Harry says; Niall nods. Harry takes Niall back into his mouth swallowing him and fingering him, Niall is withering and moaning. Harry slides another finger scissoring Niall making him ride down on his fingers bucking into his mouth. 

“H-Harry….” Niall says; panting Harry pulls away.

“You can let it go love…” Harry says, Niall back arches off the couch as he releasing into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry adding a third finger Niall moans riding down his fingers.

“H-Harry…. That feels good” Niall says, biting his lip Harry smirks looking at the little innocent boy withering underneath him. Harry starts sucking Niall’s neck biting down on his soft skin making Niall whimper, then Harry brushes against the spot with his fingers tips, Niall moans and Harry knows he found the spot.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” Harry whispers hotly into Niall’s ear, Niall answer with a moan/ whimper. Harry smirks pulling down his pants and boxers his hard 8 inch cock springing out hitting his chest, Niall looks at it. “Like what you see?” Harry smirks, and then he leans down aligning himself with Niall’s hole. “If it hurts just tell me” Harry whispers, then he starts pushing in the thickness Niall throws his head back biting his lip it stings only a little.

“Oh Harry….” Niall moans, arching his back when Harry is fully in he waits for Niall’s say so, Niall just lies there breathing heavily. “Move…” Niall says, and Harry does he starts moving in and out of the tight virgin whole.

“Fuck Niall… You’re so tight” Harry moans, closing his eyes and smashing into Niall, Niall covers his eyes with his arm moaning. “You’re doing so well, taking all of daddy’s cock aren’t you” harry moans.

“Yes” Niall whimpers.

“Taking me all in like a good boy” Harry groans, he speeds up making Niall grab his arms Harry leans down peppering kisses on Niall’s shoulders blade and sucking his neck.

“H-Harry…. I’m going too….” Niall says, before spurting all over his and Harry’s chest.

“Fuck Niall” Harry moans, after Niall squeezes his coke he releases into Niall then pulls out falling beside Niall pulling himself into him.

“That was amazing” Niall whispers.

“It was” Harry says. “I want to see you again… Is that ok?” Harry says.

“That’s perfect” Niall mumbles.


	4. Little Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh. Yeah.

It's been a week since Niall has seen Harry, he's just been busy. He was so nervous when he got back to his dorms but right he saw Leigh-Anne he told her everything. 

Niall stands in the library, he hated working but Perrie had an appointment so of course he took her shift, cause thats just the person Niall is. 

"Niall!" Louis says, smiling. 

"Oh Hi" Niall smiles.

"I am going return these" Louis says.

"Thanks" Niall says, scanning them through. 

"How has your week been?" 

"Long. Working a lot" Niall says.

"That sucks.... Well it's nice seeing you little Irish charmer, maybe I can actually take you out to coffee sometime" Louis says.

"Y-yeah, Maybe" 

"Well bye" Louis leaves, Niall slumps forward groaning.

"Is everything alright?" Niall's boss says. 

"Yes" Niall mumbles.   
-  
That night for the first time, Niall sits down with his laptop. Ashton is over with Leigh-Anne, so he goes to the website. He clicks on Harry and sees he started a cam. 

"Hey lovelies!" Louis says, sitting in front of the camera. Niall takes a sharp breath. "Harry's been a bad boy and been whoring around while I was gone.... He can't keep is dick in his pants... So I am going to teach him a lesson" 

Louis moves from in front of the camera. Showing Harry lying in bed his arms tied to the head board, completely naked. 

"Fuck Louis" Harry moans.

"The only thing you'll be moaning is my name.... All slicked up for my baby" Louis says, crawling onto the bed.

Niall closes his laptop, setting it to the side. He thought what Harry and he had something special, but Niall was just a good fuck. He can't believe he gave his virginity to some cock slut cam boy. Niall curls up, feeling horrible, he should of know better. 

He felt so dirty.   
\---  
"There he is!" Leigh-Anne says, seeing Niall walking into the rec. room for the first time in weeks. He's either been in his room under his covers, in class, or at work not talking to anyone.

"Hey buddy" Ashton says.

"Hey" Niall sits on the couch beside one of his other friend, Michael who pulls him into a side hug. 

"You done slumming? I miss my leprechaun" Michael says.

"I feel so stupid...." Niall mumbles.

"Oh baby... Forget that guy" Leigh-Anne says, sitting in front of Niall on the coffee table. 

"He was my first.... I can't believe I gave it away that easily" Niall says. 

"Forget that fucker, fucking is what he does for a living.... He doesn't have a heart like you Ni" Ashton says, Niall sighs nodding.

"I have to go work guys.... Talk to you later" Niall says, getting up leaving. As Niall walks toward the library his phone buzzes, he picks it up. 

Harry: New Message 

He forgot Harry had his number, Niall opens the message. 

Harry: Hey Cutie, want to meet up again?

Niall pouts.

Niall: No never. Bye. 

Harry: What's wrong

Niall: I gave my virginity to a d-bag

Harry: What? I thought we knew what this was.

Niall: Yeah. A big mistake. Bye Harry

Niall quickly blocks Harry's number, wiping his eyes. He shoves his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Ni, what's wrong buddy?" Perrie says, as Niall walks inside. 

"Nothing.... Something stupid" Niall says, walking to the back to check in. He walks out grabbing two carts and he starts putting away the books.

"Oh Hey Niall!" Louis says, holding two books.

"Hi..." Niall says, putting away books.

"Are you free today? A friend of mine is throwing a party.... Want to come?" Louis asks.

"Can't" He lies.

"Why not"

"I'm busy" Niall says.

"Doing?"

"Not going to a party" Niall says, looking at the feathery haired boy.

"Come on! You can even bring your friends.... Please! It'll be so much fun!" Louis says, Niall frowns.

"Sure whatever" 

"Awesome, give me your phone so I can text you the address"  
\---  
"Who is the kid who invited you again?" Michael asks, turning down another street.

"His name is Louis...." 

"The guy who... You know... With you know" Leigh-Anne whispers, Niall nods.

"He doesn't know that I basically despise him" Niall says, crossing his arms.

"And were going to his party, why?" Ashton says.

"Because you guys miss me and like parties" Niall shrugs.

"Still doesn't make sense" Perrie says, Zayn nodding in agreement. They make it to the party and people were already lying out on the grass. The group out walking to the door.

"Niall!" Louis says, stumbling out.

"Louis... These are my friends Ashton, Leigh-Anne, Michael, Perrie, and Zayn" 

"Hey... Come in!" Louis says.

Niall realized why he never went to parties with his friends, drunk teenagers. Kissing and doing other things, loud music, and people who doesn't know the definition of personal space. He'd much rather be at his dorm finishing homework or talking to his mom.

"Niall!" Leigh-Anne says.

"What?" 

"Were going to meet you in the living room, were going to go do shots" She yells, Niall yells making his way to the living room. Losing Louis on the way. He walks into the living room finding a comfy corner, reminding him the the song Here By. Alessia Cara. 

~~I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana  
With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you   
So tell my friends that I'll be over here~~

"So your going to block me and then show up to my party ?" Harry says, Niall's looks up with wide eyes at the curly haired boy.

"Shit"

He should of known that friend was Harry!

"Lets go somewhere more quiet and talk" Harry says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like. Comment. Share with your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did and please send the link to your friends and please comment suggestions that would be swell


End file.
